Bea Spells-a-Lot (information from the United Nations Space Command)
Bea Spells-a-Lot is the most intelligent and literate resident of Lalaloopsyland where most of her vocabulary is mathematical and / or scientific. She acts as a teacher of Lalaloopsyland and loves to educate the littles. Bea is the older sister of the little Specs Reads-a-Lot. She owns the largest collection of books she knows and her own personal library. Whenever your friends need information, Bea collaborates with the right book for the job. His name is a play on words, since in Anglo-Saxon countries Bea is a diminutive for "Beatriz" and uses the same pronunciation as "letter B". His surname comes from the word "Spelling bee" (spelling bee), a word referring to a status that a child earns due to its high capacity to spell Your date of birth is a reference to the day of the dictionary. About Bea Appearance Bea Spells-a-Lot is a lala of white skin with: light blue button eyes, pale pink cheeks and an orange "type 1" hairstyle Carrot with a pink bow. Bea she usually wears a black shirt with a patterned apple and tulle sleeves, along with a crimson plaid jumper with black tulle lining, which gives it a "collegial" aspect. She also wears pink leggings with white polka dots, fuchsia socks with white on the top and black boots Bea it's the first Lalaloopsy in having the celestial eyes, followed by her younger sister Specs and Cloud E. Sky. Pet Bea Spells-a-Lot It has a pink pet owl, with two small orange feet and a black face. owl is often seen with a wink on his face, and in a toy is represented with glasses on. The owl figure that comes with the "Bea mini bus" has a bus driver cap. Personality Bea is someone very loyal, and she trusts her very much. She is very strong and dedicated, and does not allow anything to distract her from protecting those he loves. He is very responsible and persistent on several occasions. However, the difficult life I have lived in Lalaloopsyland, marked from the Fall of Lalaloopsyland a very serious seriousness, which caused that it was also very serious and short tempered, easy to be angry and causing you to often get angry with others when they do not coordinate with him. But far from the aforementioned, he has also shown to have a warm and friendly side with whom he trusts, coming to be seen as a relative for many (Alex sees him as a fraternal figure and Specs sees him as a mother figure), he can also keep a cool head in situations to which many they could look desperate Bea Spells-a-Lot is a lala who helps others with their knowledge based on books or when they are in trouble. Bea likes to read, use eloquent words and answer complex questions along with having held different positions as a teacher, editor and host. Bea has also shown to learn from her mistakes. Although Bea is very intelligent, she has proven to have certain shortcomings: she is mistaken because she hurries or when she does not take more factors into account. Some of your Tips do not work because they had more efficient options and the misuse of them by the laslas. Another flaw of Bea is that it can be too permissive when asked for favors, in spite of how far-fetched they sound like the time he piloted the Dot plane without having experience for a Candle's caprice. Other data Gender: Female Pleasures: Poets of the Fall, Disturbed, Rage Against the Machine, Black Sabbath, Skillet, Slipknot, The film saga of Alien, The comics (whether Marvel, DC, Dark Horse, etc...), the WWE, Ninja Gaiden, Dead or Alive, Use swords of Ryu Hayabusa, Play the guitar, play Rocksmith 2014, Watch Netflix and American coffee Aversions: the T.A.P.F (Technology agency and previous futures), remembering the Fall of Lalaloopsyland and the injustices Occupation: teacher in her library's classroom Highlights: The book "Everything you need to know about the moon to copy it" was given to the American government Theme song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WJxSNbAer9M Curiosities * His favorite kaijus are Godzilla, Rodan and Zilla. * According to the book "Meet the Lalaloopsy Girls," the garment that was used to sew Bea was worn by a girl who loved to read and did not get in trouble. In the same Book mentions that he loves to read and follows the rules, but he hates being late. * Bea is the "brain of the group" and the one that gets the best grades. Gallery Category:Property of Megasaur 512 Category:Characters Category:Girl Category:Girls Category:Hair Color: Orange Category:Eye Color: Blue Category:Pet: Bird Category:Non Fanon Category:Lalaloopsy Category:Big Sister Category:Female Category:Lalaloopsy Girls Category:Lalaloopsy Land